


the Switch

by Xyanide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), Body Swap, FrostIron - Freeform, Fun and lighthearted, M/M, Smartass Family, and maybe just a liiiittle bit disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: Peter finds out that Tony & Loki are a thing.Unfortunately he finds out while he's somehow ended up in Loki's body.





	the Switch

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Chinese translation now! http://www.mtslash.net/thread-252708-1-1.html Thank you, Ying!!!!

It was kind of difficult to point out the exact moment that the Avengers' enemy had become something else entirely, but with him pounding away into the god below him, Tony wouldn't want it any other way.

Loki had a twisted need to be held down and fucked senseless and Tony certainly didn't mind doing it. It felt refreshing to let go and do his worst against Loki, knowing he could take everything Tony dashed out without ever getting hurt. Loki had mocked him sometimes, claiming that Tony just didn't do it good enough, yet he always came back for more. Maybe the rounds with one of Tony's specially adjusted Iron Man suits had won the god's cold heart.

Either way, that's how they found themselves right now; Loki in Tony's bed with his hands tied to the headboard, on his knees and bent down with his ass in the air so his upper body lied on the silk sheets and Tony behind him, pounding into him with brutal force.

Loki was close, so close. Tony couldn't resist.

He halted his movements and bent down to cover Loki's body with his own. Loki hissed at the sudden lack of movement and bucked backwards, trying to get Tony's dick just where he wanted it, but Tony tutted and nipped at his ear to admonish him.

"Call me daddy."

Loki frowned, then looked back at Tony over his shoulder with a grimace.

"Why, by the Norns, would I want to call you that?" he scoffed. "Now get back to fucking me, I was almost there."

"Because it's hot, that's why," Tony insisted as he ran his hands along the sides of Loki's body.

"Hardly."

"You don't have daddy kinks in Asgard?"

"Are we seriously having this discussion right now?"

Tony grinned and moved his hands down along Loki's arms until they reached Loki's wrists. He took a forceful grip on them as he bucked forwards, making Loki moan deliciously.

"Be a good boy and call me daddy, and I'll fuck you really good," he growled before biting down hard at Loki's nape.

"Keep talking like that and I'll turn you into a toad and leave you in a swamp."

Tony's grin faded.

"Would you really?"

"Try my patience a minute more, Anthony Stark, and you'll find out."

Thing is with Loki, despite being the god of lies and what not, he often made truth of his threats. And while Tony had tested Loki's patience to the limits before – and having his refrigerator suffer the promised consequences from it, with giving him nothing but rotten fish for a week no matter what he'd stocked it with – being a toad in a swamp was not something Tony wanted to experience. Especially not when he could just fuck Loki into oblivion instead.

Loki had won this round.

He gave Loki another bite to get them both back into the mood before pounding into him again with vicious ferocity, sooner likely to hurt himself than Loki but unable to be more gentle.

He gripped Loki's right wrist hard enough to break a normal human's bones while his left hand pulled hard on Loki's hair. Loki needed it rough, and while Loki would never admit it, Tony knew exactly how to get him off.

It didn't take long for Loki to come, with Tony following shortly after.

Tony turned into a boneless heap on top of Loki, not wanting to part from the body beneath him or withdrawing from the tight heat that surrounded him. He was perfectly content lying there despite Loki's insistence to tip him off.

If Loki didn't want to call him daddy, he'd have to deal with an exhausted human rucksack instead, it was only fair.

Loki eventually magicked himself free from the restraints and rolled over, making Tony grunt from the loss. He watched with interest though when Loki got out of bed and bent over to grab his discarded clothes. There was some semen dripping out of him but Loki made no move to wipe or magic it away. He let it remain and if Tony could get hard again so soon after, he totally would be.

Loki redressed at a leisurely pace, making it look so easy and effortless to get all the belts and buckles and fabrics done in the right order when Tony knew just how hard and frustrating it was to figure out how to get rid of those stupid things in his need to get to the skin hidden beneath.

"Well, this was refreshing and all but I fear I could only distract you for so long. Still it should've given Doom enough time to go through with his plans. Your silly little team mates should be of no major concern."

Tony groaned.

"I should be so upset with you for luring me away from battles with that sexy body of yours."

"You're a clever man, Stark. You should have figured out my motives by now."

Tony smirked, "As if your main motivation isn't just to get fucked good and proper."

"It is a perk," Loki agreed.

"If you want to keep luring me away you're gonna have to call me daddy." At Loki's eyeroll, he quickly added, "Atleast only once."

"What is it with you mortals and your questionable kinks," Loki sighed.

"There are worse ones!" Tony defended himself.

"I'll make a deal with you, Stark. If you or your team ever manage to capture me..." He leaned down to lick the shell of Tony's ear and whispered huskily, "I'll do whatever you want."

He grinned widely at the shiver of anticipation that ran through Tony's body. He leaned back to wink at him and with an easy "Until next time", he was gone.

Great.

Just great.

Loki had filled Tony's head with mental images of the filthiest porn as well as the knowledge that he probably had to suit up and aid his team against whatever Doom was up to at the moment.

Loki was a jerk.

And Tony liked that far too much about him.

 

***

 

Loki roamed the rooftops of New York City while trying to decide what his next big mischief would be. Ever since he'd had a regular thing started with Stark, he'd kept his attacks mostly harmless but no less frustrating for the mortals. Sometimes he joined other villains like Doom, mostly for the thrill of misleading and causing chaos rather than thinking any of them actually were worth his time or partnership.

Loki must've been deep into his thoughts of deciding between disfiguring some of New York's landmarks or turning cars into ice cream cones, because the figure in front of him had caught him completely by surprise.

It was a skinny little man, someone he'd pay no attention to if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't move. He glanced down at the drawn symbols of entrapment he'd walked into and gritted his teeth for being so reckless.

"Ah! Loki, the Asgardian!" the man exclaimed as he adjusted his glasses. "Not exactly the Sorcerer Supreme I was aiming for, but rather acceptable nevertheless."

" _'Rather acceptable'!?"_ Loki roared, deeply insulted. "You dare imply that a mere _mortal_ is more powerful than a god?!"

"Is that not what everybody says?" the man shrugged, unconcerned about riling Loki up.

And justifiably so, Loki was annoyed to realise. He couldn't move outside of the entrapment symbol, and neither could any of the daggers he tried to throw. Fine then, he'd just overpower the silly markings with his ancient magic and then throw the fool down from the roof to his imminent death.

Well, that was the plan.

It was _not_ part of the plan, however, when his magic somehow triggered another symbol to light up and suck away all the magic from him. He couldn't stop it; it was like a portal had opened and he had no way of shutting it down; his own magic didn't obey him any longer.

He cursed. What in the name of Hel had caused him to suddenly become just as hotheaded and reckless as Thor?! He needed to think the situation over thoroughly and quickly before it was too late.

"Are you partnering up with more villains already Loki? Doom wasn't enough for today?"

Loki turned his head to glare at the newcomer whom was sitting at the next rooftop, a bit higher and overlooking the scene.

"Go away, Spider-Boy," he called.

He didn't really want Stark's protégé-but-more-actually-like-adoptive-son in the middle of things in case it got ugly. Stark would probably be upset if something were to happen to the boy and that in turn meant that he might not be able to give Loki what he wanted. It was one of the reasons why Loki had always looked out for Peter Parker whenever their paths had crossed; whether to discreetly aid him or to distract him from more dangerous fights, it was all for purely selfish reasons.

"Yeah, go away, you're just getting in the way!" the nameless man shouted as he made his way over to where Loki was stuck.

"Two villains who wants me gone? It just sounds more of a reason for me to stay! So tell me, what's happening?"

Loki gritted his teeth; the spider really was as annoying as his mentor. They truly were like father and son in everything but blood.

"Go away," he tried again. "There is a cat two blocks away that I transformed into a miniature bilgesnipe, you should go fetch it before it causes any damage, like the hero you are."

"It could be that you're the god of lies because I just don't believe you," the itty bitty spider said before he leapt down towards Loki, making the nameless man shout in dismay.

The next thing Loki knew, there was a white flash before his eyes before his mind felt as if it was on fire. He bit down hard to keep from crying out but he could hear Spider-Man shout out in agony instead.

Great, the dumb boy must've leapt straight into another hidden symbol.

Then everything went black.

 

***

 

He blinked open his eyes as he slowly came to. His head was spinning but he soon regained his senses. He raised a hand to rub his forehead and frowned as he felt a strange material under his fingertips instead of his skin.

"What the..."

Yeah that was most definitely _not_ his voice. He didn't even need to take a look at himself to know what had transpired but he did so anyway and let out a groan. He was a lanky mortal teenager clad in a spider-themed unitard.

Loki sat up and looked around but the nameless man who had caused it all had disappeared. His body was lying where he'd last left it; in the entrapment circle a few meters away. Clearly Peter Parker should inhabit it for the moment, but he was knocked out. Just as well; without being able to control ancient magic he wasn't really useful.

The man whom had wanted to take over Loki's body – and all his sorcery – needed to be found as soon as possible. He slowly stood up on shaky legs that weren't his own.

Loki huffed. He was a shapeshifter, he was used to being able to be another person, or even another creature, but he was always _himself_. This wasn't the case and while Peter Parker physically wasn't drastically different from Loki, it was still another's body. It felt strange to wear, and even stranger to move around in.

He stumbled over to his own body and crouched down next to it. The entrapment symbol had broken from the sheer force of the magic used so it was safe to touch the body without getting trapped along with it.

He shook it but Parker didn't look like he was going to awaken anytime soon, and with every minute he spent here the farther away the man would get.

Loki spotted a brick nearby and grabbed it. With a quick strong movement, he bashed it into the face that used to be his, where he knew his weak spots were. He repeated the movement twice to be sure that Parker was thoroughly knocked out.

It could be a disaster to have him wake up alone; disorianted, confused and with unlimited access to incredible sorcery. He was better of like this until Loki would return for him, but for now he had some other issues to attend to.

Loki gave his body one last look before walking over to the edge of the roof. He raised his hands and glanced at the nifty gadgets at his wrists. He'd seen the spider in action plenty enough times and copied his movements.

A long thin web shot out and attached itself to the rooftop where Spider-Man had made himself known earlier. Loki took a deep breath. He had to rely on Stark's and Parker's tech and the durability of Parker's superhuman body instead of any of his own tricks, and he didn't particularly want to think too deeply about how long it'd been since the last time he'd shown faith in others.

He swung out.

And promptly crashed into the wall, but the web remained sturdy so he fired off another. It didn't take him too long to learn the technique and soon he was swinging over New York in search of his nameless foe.

He had no magic to aid him in his search but he had centuries of experience, and it didn't take too long before he'd found his prey.

The man was running down an empty alley when Loki shot out a web to completely entangle him and hoisted him up in the air, making him swing from the rooftop, far above the ground where he'd been just a few seconds ago.

"Help!! Somebody help me! Put me down!"

"Silence, mortal," Loki sneered as he crouched on the edge. "You should have known what you let yourself in for when you made those entrapments."

"I didn't mean to get _you_! I swear! Please don't kill me!"

"Yes, yes, you wanted to settle for less with the _Sorcerer Supreme_. That insult should be enough for me to drop you right here and now."

"No! Please! I'm sorry!"

Loki tuned out the mortal's wailing. He'd already made his decision for revenge but something he didn't particularly want to identify made him considerate of the body he was currently occupying.

Stark would be so upset if Loki went around and killed people in the open as Spider-Man.

He needed to be discreet and leave no traces behind him; not even a single fiber from the webs would be found with the man, that is if his remains ever showed up again at all.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the trapped man before taking off to one of the secret villain lairs in the city to dispose of the pesky mortal.

 

***

 

"See? I told you I'd gotten some interesting readings!" Clint exclaimed as the Avengers got close to the unconscious body.

"Brother?" Thor asked as he nudged it with his boot.

"He's out cold. Cuff him before he wakes up!"

"Easy, Barton," Natasha smirked. "You don't have to sound too over-excited."

Thor bent down to cuff Loki's wrists in some heavy shackles behind his back, and gagged him with a harsh metal muzzle, looking as if taken straight out of a hardcore bondage porno yet didn't look out of place considering Loki's leather gear.

Thor heaved him up over his shoulder and spun his hammer to let Mjölnir carry them towards Avengers HQ at Stark Tower with Steve, Natasha and Clint in tow in their Quinjet. Bruce and Tony had been called to be forewarned about their arrival but had barely even made it to the holding cells before Thor walked in.

He deposited Loki's body on the floor of a cell, earning a grunt as 'Loki' was slowly coming to.

"So what's the story?" Bruce asked. "A battle between villains?"

"Yeah, most likely," Steve said through the com, "Somehow I doubt an unknown hero have taken him down and left him for us to pick up."

"Loki even manages to piss off his own partners," Clint added. "Someone must have finally snapped and dealt with him."

"Either way," Tony interjected with his best pokerface on as he looked down at Loki, bound and gagged behind those thick glass walls, "we have him. We've won."

Loki looked up at him with huge eyes, looking so subdued and fucking sexy. Tony winked at him discreetly, knowing full well that he had Loki's permission to do anything he wanted to do to him. It was Loki's own suggestion after all; Tony just never expected it to happen so soon. Maybe Loki even let himself get caught on purpose because he was too damn proud to admit he actually wanted it?

"The shackles holds back his magic and the muzzle hinders his tongue. There shall be no tricks coming from him." Thor sounded very sure of himself and Loki looked even more helpless as he struggled against his oversized handcuffs. "Come, let's celebrate this victory with drinks!"

"Yeah you guys go right ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Tony watched Bruce and Thor leave to meet up with the others who had just landed with the jet, then turned back to Loki whom had just managed to stand up on shaky legs.

"Aren't you eager to please?" he smirked as he entered Loki's cell to press up against him. "You'll do anything I want, remember? Your words."

"Mmmph!" Loki burst out with even wider eyes as he tried to back away but had nowhere else to go.

"Yeah, okay, if you're gonna tell me the things I wanna hear I guess I have to remove that gag. Maybe I'll leave it on for a bit though, it suits you. Fuck yeah, you look hot."

Tony had to stand on his tippy toes to be able to reach up to growl into Loki's ear, but it only added to Loki's sexiness with how fucking tall he was.

"Gonna make you scream into that gag of yours when I make you come, and when I take it off you're gonna call me daddy. Alright? So... do I have to go and fetch some lube or is your ass still wet and full with my spunk?"

Loki hyperventilated, he looked genuinely sick and like he was just about to pass out, which kind of ruined the mood. Maybe his former partner had beat him up worse than it showed?

"Hey Lokes, you okay? Lie back down. Deep breaths through your nose. There you go."

Tony guided Loki to lay down on the bench in the cell and now when his libido was under control he could see just how different Loki looked. Confused, scared even. Somebody had done a real number to him and he needed time to recover.

"How about we get this thing off of you..." Tony felt around the muzzle but couldn't get it opened. "It's got some Asgardian superlock on it. Figures. I'ma go and grab some tools okay? You stay there and breathe, babe."

He patted Loki's arm before leaving the cell, but didn't get too far before someone else entered the room.

 

***

 

Loki had stored the little nuisance away at a secret lair, although his plans of killing the man had gone down the drain when he realised he couldn't bring himself to murder a man with Peter Parker's innocent hands. He'd just have to wait until he was back to himself to do it. No traces would ever lead back to Spider-Man. Tony would probably be proud. Not that Loki cared. Much.

Turned out the man had wanted Dr. Strange's sorcery powers and had read up on a few spells after getting his hands on some scrolls that were never meant to be found again in this realm.

It wasn't any spells Loki had bothered to learn, what with how he could just transform himself and others, but he'd figure it was simple enough to reverse it when he went to his body.

Only it was nowhere to be found.

The rooftop was empty. There were no marks of magic gone haywire which meant Parker still must've been unconscious. He bit his bottom lip hard as he pondered the situation.

If one of his enemies – or one of his many partners in crime, for that matter – had gotten his body and figured out that the person inside couldn't control all that sorcery, some really bad things could happen. Secrets could be revealed.

On the other hand, if Thor had found the body he must've blocked the access to keep 'Loki' from using it against him.

Loki never thought in a million years it would happen but now it had indeed; he actually wished that Thor had found 'him' and brought him to safety. It certainly would be the easiest way of getting access to his body considering he now inhabited the body of a superhero.

He sighed and swinged his way to Stark Tower, where the Avengers had their headquarters.

Looking in through the windows as he crawled around on the outside, he spotted the team of heroes in the penthouse, drinking and laughing. Probably celebrating their capture of Loki, he thought to himself with a scowl.

He crawled a few floors up until he reached an open window, and from there he made his way down to the holding cells. Jarvis didn't alert anyone to his presence as the AI was used to the spider-boy showing up at his mentor's tower whenever and however he pleased.

The door opened for him just in time for him to watch Stark leave a cell and head his way.

And Loki just couldn't help himself.

"Mr Stark!" he let out in his most amazed voice as he pulled his headpiece off to look at Tony with huge idolizing eyes. "You captured Loki!"

"Uhh yeah, yep. We most certainy did."

"How exciting! Tell me all about it!" With Parker's superhuman strength, he easily dragged Tony over to the couch in front of Loki's cell and pushed him down, seating himself right next to him. He crowded Tony's personal space as he leaned up before him like an over-excited puppy. "You were the one who got him, right? With all your superior tech!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, kiddo, but he was already knocked out. I wasn't even there to pick him up."

Loki pouted as he wasn't told the heroic tale he'd sort of been hoping for, but there was an extra skip in his heart as Tony didn't take the bait to boast about himself capturing his enemy.

"Well, I think you're amazing, Mr Stark," he said instead and slid on top of Tony to straddle his legs and wrapped his arms over Tony's shoulders. Tony let out a yelp as he tried to pry the spider off and there was a muffled horrified wail coming from 'Loki'. "So amazing, _daddy_."

Tony's face paled at the word and Loki let out a boyish giggle as he teasingly ran his lips over the shell of Tony's ear with just a hint of a touch.

"What, you don't like it when I call you daddy?" He leaned back to look him in the eyes and he couldn't keep up the act anymore. His innocent and awestruck face got replaced with a wicked grin, that grew wider when Tony realised what was happening.

"Loki...!"

"I thought that was what you wanted me to say. Doesn't it make you hard, daddy?"

Tony glanced at the wailing Loki in the cell before returning his eyes to the person in front of him. Even though it was Peter it looked nothing like him at the moment, with Loki so clearly looking back at him through Peter's brown eyes.

All the memories of what he had said and did to the Loki in the cell came back full-force and he groaned in disgust with himself.

"Loki, what the fuck did you do?"

Loki leaned back a little as his predatory gaze shifted into a humorous one.

"Would you believe that I actually didn't do anything this time?"

"Considering the circumstances I find it a little difficult to believe."

"Tony, you wound me. After everything we've done together I'd thought you knew when I actually spoke the truth."

"So this body-switch just happened of its own? Did it include magical fortune cookies? Also, please get off of me, it's a little disturbing to have Petey on top of me like this."

"But I'm so comfortable like this," Loki pouted and made himself heavier. Tony could just call in his army of suits to remove him, if he really wanted him gone. "There were no fortune cookies or silly little chants, only a small man looking to have the supreme powers of sorcery. I tried to shoo your boy away but he did quite the opposite instead." He turned to glare at Peter who looked so miserable despite inhabiting such a powerful body. "Though I suppose I should be glad of his ignorance; I'd rather be stuck in his young strong body than that ape of a man. I'd probably suffer from all sorts of mortal woes before I'd ever get close enough to take back what's mine."

"So you can reverse it, that's good to know. Now please get off of me, seriously, my legs are getting numb."

Loki gave him a look before granting his wish. Tony hurriedly made his way over to the cell to release Peter and pull him along to the couch where Loki was sitting.

"Loki, help me get this gag off of him!"

"What would serve the purpose of putting it on me if I could remove it? Only Thor has the key."

As on cue, the door opened and the Avengers rushed in.

"Stark, back away from my brother!" Thor roared.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing? Get him back in there!" Clint urged with his bow and arrow aimed at the villain.

"Guys, I know it might be asking too much of you to believe that I know what I'm doing, but for once just go with it okay? Thor, remove the muzzle."

"I shall not--"

"No, you will. Right now. And the shackles too."

"No, not the shackles," 'Peter' said with such authority that the Avengers took a step back. "He can't control his powers so they need to stay on, or this entire tower could be gone in a blink."

Thor gaped and looked wide-eyed at Peter, then Loki and back at Peter again. Scowling prissy Peter and teary-eyed innocent Loki. He quickly darted forward to remove the muzzle. 'Loki' took a deep open-mouthed breath before he blurted out the thing that had bothered him to the point of hysteria the most for the past minutes.

"My ass is wet and appearantly it's because of Mr Stark!"

There was an awkward silence. Everyone stared at him and Peter realised he'd said it out loud.

"Oh crap. I mean, I-I'm sorry, I... Please Mr Stark."

He had a blush on his face and Tony had to turn away to hide from the exquisite sight of seeing Loki blush and beg him like that because while it was so incredibly sexy, it was equally disturbing when knowing it was actually his little Peter and not Loki.

Loki crossed his arms and glared at Peter who kept stuttering apologies.

"I thought you said the kid was smart," he directed the dry remark to Tony.

"He is...most of the time. Obviously this is not one of those times."

The others turned to look at them, their expressions ranging from disgusted to horrified.

"Stark," Thor boomed. "You have dared to defile my brother?!"

Clint aimed his bow and arrow at Loki.

"What the hell are you up to?" he growled.

Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you really going to shoot me now, Agent Barton? While I'm in the body of the young Spider-Man?"

Natasha lifted her hand to move the weapon aside.

"He's right, Clint. It's not an illusion, calm down."

"For the record, I am here of my own accord. I want this taken care of as much as the lot of you because being stuck as a mortal teenager is _not_ my idea of fun. Oh Norns, all the hormones...! Are all teenagers always constantly horny?" Loki let out a frustrated sigh. Peter whined and looked away shyly while Bruce stuttered a confirming reply. "And who is that Wade guy anyway? He keeps sending dick pics."

Peter's face turned beet red and he wished the floor would suddenly swallow him up. Tony raised an eyebrow as he glanced at him.

"Wade?"

Oh yeah, a father-son conversation was definitely coming up later.

Loki turned to Thor.

"And Thor, you have no say in who I decide to sleep with."

Clint covered his face with a hand in frustration.

"I can't believe you actually fucked _him_ , Stark! Of all people...!"

"Hey I'll have you know I'll fuck any hot person."

"Considering all the times you fucked me I must be extremely hot," Loki smirked.

"Please don't talk to me like that while you're Petey."

"Guys..."

Everyone turned their attention back to Peter whom had turned a shade green. Tony quickly took a supporting hold of him before he buckled over.

"I'm serious guys, okay. I need to take a shower or something, it's all I feel right now..."

"Hey Pete, yeah of course. Come here, we'll--"

" _I_ will help him out," Loki interrupted. When the Avengers started to protest, he continued, "I'm in his body, he'll be more comfortable with me. His own hands and all that. And as long as he's in my body, do you really think I'm going to try anything? Come on, Spider-Boy."

He let Peter lean on him as he guided him towards the elevator and Stark's private rooms, leaving the man alone to explain himself and the situation he had with their enemy to his team mates.

 

***

 

Peter was standing awkwardly in the shower stall, shifting from one leg to the other. He was holding up the flaps of the leather coat to keep it out of the way for when Loki would rinse him. He'd been skittish at first, when Loki had taken off his boots and trousers, but Loki had reminded him that Loki was doing this to _his own_ body, that he wasn't truly undressing or cleaning Peter at all. It seemed to have a calming effect on the boy but he was still uncomfortable. He didn't even look down because it felt wrong for him to look at Loki's naked lower body.

"Are you sure you can't remove my shackles?" Peter asked. "It'd be easier if I could do this on my own."

"You're distressed," Loki explained calmly as he felt for the right water temperature. "That would make your control of my powers even weaker than it is. It's better to keep it all sealed away from you rather than you accidentally causing a terrible incident. Maybe you'd just teleport away or end up destroying the universe." Or unintentionally turn into Loki's true frost giant self; a monstrosity that he did _not_ want to be revealed. "I hope you can find it in your heart to understand that."

Peter nodded, "Yeah... I suppose."

Loki moved the shower hose to wash Peter's legs.

"Is that okay? You ready?"

"Yeah..."

Loki kept Peter's mind calm by softly talking about nothing in particular as he cleaned Peter from all traces of his and Tony's activities. It was just the two of them, in each others bodies. Really, when Peter really thought about it, Loki was just basically washing himself. The hands touching him were his own.

He was beyond relieved when it was over though. Loki dried him off with a fluffy towel and helped him get dressed in some soft underwear and trousers Tony had in his closet instead of Loki's own.

"You're a virgin?" Loki asked as he kneeled to aid Peter with putting on his boots.

"Yes," Peter murmured.

"Good for you. When it's time, be responsible and always use protection, regardless of the gender of the person you're sleeping with. And especially if it's that Wade guy."

Peter huffed out a small laugh.

"You're sounding like a parent. Except for, you know, speaking with my voice." He bit his lip for a moment. "So how long have you and Mr Stark been a couple?"

Loki looked up at him from where he was kneeling on the floor, there was a slight smile on his face but no malice. He felt safe and Peter thought it was really strange, because being alone with _Loki_ shouldn't feel safe.

"How come you're still calling him Mr Stark? He's as good as a father to you."

Peter shrugged a little.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. It's a habit I guess." He looked away shyly. "You really think he's like a father to me?"

"He'd do anything for you. You're practically his son, in his eyes."

"That... that actually means a lot coming from you." His eyes widened. "I don't mean... That is-- Coming from an outsider, you know!"

Loki grinned widely.

"I have more insight to all of you than you might think, Peter Parker."

Peter's eyes widened even more at the realisation that Loki knew his name. Villains knowing his identity was never a good sign. Even if said villain was sleeping with Tony Stark and had just washed Peter's-not-actual-body in private places in the shower.

"You've just got to remember that everything you've felt, and whatever Stark might have said to you, was meant for _me_. Don't let this get in the way of your relationship with him. It would break his stubborn little heart." Peter nodded and Loki gave him a short smile. "There, all cleaned up and ready to go."

They walked side by side from Tony's room to the lounge in the penthouse where the Avengers were waiting for them. The heroes were still uneasy about Loki-as-Peter but none made any move to threaten him with weapons.

Even ants could learn to have patience even at their most frustrated moments, it seemed.

He glanced over at Tony in the bar. The man looked stressed; his team-mates must have been laying it hard on him for risking his life – and _theirs_ – by fornicating with their enemy. As soon as he was back to himself, he'd let Tony take out all his frustrations on him.

"Loki," the Captain took charge. "Tell us what needs to be done to reset this."

Loki kept a steady eye contact with the man for a long time before he spoke.

"I thought it was pretty clear, but it seems I have overestimated you. We need to go back to the entrapment symbols."

Natasha held out her hand to Clint.

"Told you it wasn't going to take too long. My fifty dollars, please."

"Still too early to call it, but whatever," Clint grumbled as he reached for his wallet.

“Should we get a hold of Dr Strange?” Steve asked. “In case he needs to help out with any... magic-related things.”

“Most certainly _not_!” Loki growled.

“Yeah, you say no, but I think we should definitely-- uumph!”

Clint flailed as his face got covered with a jet of web.

“Oops, sorry,” Loki said dryly. “Teenage boy, it happens.”

Tony chuckled and the two shared a mischievious gaze.

"What about the man that started all of this, though?" Bruce said while Natasha and Steve pried off the web from Clint. "Do we need him?"

Loki glared at Stark briefly for ratting out that part of the story.

"Why would he be needed? He's just a mortal seeking sorcery. Whatever he did should be simple enough for me, an actual sorcerer, to duplicate."

"Who was it? And where is he?" Natasha asked.

"I've dealt with him."

Peter paled.

"You didn't... I mean..."

"No, I didn't kill him," Loki gave him another short smile. There was something about the boy that he was starting to really like, other than him looking like Loki himself. "There is no red in your ledger."

"So if you haven't killed him, what did you do to him?" Steve asked.

"I made him believe his attempts had failed and that I was Spider-Man. He realised he'd made a mistake in trying to play with things he should have no knowledge about and swore to never repeat them again. As the hero I am, I let him go."

No one looked like they wanted to believe him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't let people think that Spider-Man started going around killing people. I may be a villain but I'm not entirely evil."

He expected the Avengers to keep distrusting him, but what happened next was something that caught him off guard. Peter had thrown himself at him and buried his face into Loki's shoulder, he would've most likely embraced him in a tight hug if his arms weren't bound behind his back. It must have looked comical to everyone to see 'Loki' cling to 'Spider-Man' like that.

"Thank you!"

"There, there. Don't make things too awkward for us now."

The Avengers were trying to hide their smiles. Tony was looking at them weirdly. Loki wanted to throw a tantrum and teleport away to keep up his reputation.

Peter took a step back and smiled brightly at him. From the corner of his eye, Loki saw Thor take a sharp inhale as he gazed longingly at the body of his brother looking so much like he _used_ to.

This sentimentality had already gone on too long. He rolled his eyes and started to leave towards the opened balcony as he pulled on the Spider mask.

"Enough of this. Meet me at the rooftop. I'm sure you ought to remember which one."

Before they had the chance to stop him, he fired off a web and started to swing away.

 

***

 

As he expected, it didn't take too long for the others to catch up to him. The Quinjet landed nearby and he watched bemusedly as Loki and the Avengers exited as if they were all in the same team. He gritted his teeth at the absurd thought and went back to repairing the lines of the drawn symbols where they'd been broken or smudged out.

Some of the Avengers looked like they were about to argue with him for leaving like that but Stark and the Captain had most likely told them to not start anything, as they knew perfectly well they had to stay on Loki's good side for this.

"Thor, open up his shackles but don't remove them just yet; he will do so himself when I tell him to."

Thor unlocked them and let them stay on. He gave Peter a squeeze on the arm, as if it was the last time he got to do so to his brother. Loki rolled his eyes.

Peter skipped towards him with a spring in his step and it was disturbing to see his own face look so _happy_. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd genuinely worn that face himself.

"Go stand over there," he said abruptly and pointed towards the symbol he'd been trapped in before.

Peter did as he was told.

"Now go over there," Loki pointed towards the other symbol.

Peter tried but couldn't leave; he was trapped. Excellent.

He gave the boy two thumbs up to calm his nerves before he told him what was going to happen next.

"When I say, drop your shackles. You will feel an abundance of energy all around you. I need you to focus on your task as so to not let it overwhelm you. You have to direct all of it away from you, as if you're attacking someone."

He took a breath and went to stand right by the other symbol. He had to trust that this would work, that Peter wouldn't let himself transform into a Jötun monster in front of everyone. In front of Stark.

At Loki's word, Peter uncuffed himself. He was surrounded by a green haze and Loki held his breath in trepidation. The boy was a good listener though; he immediately pushed the magic away from himself and lit up the third symbol. Loki stepped into his own symbol, and there was a flash.

 

***

 

He groaned and opened an eye. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry. A shadow moved towards him but stayed away far enough as to not touch him. To not get trapped, he realised.

"Loki? Is that you?"

He sat up and held his head in his hand.

"Loki? ....Peter?"

He looked down at himself and let out a relieved breath at the sight of his leather coat and the broken symbol surrounding him.

"Stark..." He looked up at the man sitting in front of him, whose eyes lit up when he realised Loki was back to himself. Loki glanced around him at the other Avengers who were ready to put him back in chains again. He returned his gaze to Tony and gave him a soft smile. "I'll see you tonight."

With that, he teleported away, to the lair where he'd left the annoying man earlier. He'd take out all of his aggravations on him and then dispose of the body.

 

***

 

It was well-past midnight when Tony got company. Loki walked around the bedroom as if it were his own, although Tony supposed by now it pretty much was. Loki had changed into another pair of his own leather trousers again, and placed the newly washed and folded trousers and underwear back to where he'd taken them earlier. Tony wondered if Loki had used a machine or his magic to clean them, and how interesting it would be to see Loki do some basic house chores.

"Since I'm here to uphold my end of our deal, have you given any thoughts to what you want me to do?" Loki gave him a teasing smirk. "I already called you that word you wanted before, although it didn't seem as if you enjoyed it as much as you said you would."

Tony shuddered.

"You said it while you were _Peter_! Of course I didn't enjoy it. And you played that card just right, the daddy kink is dead to me."

"I'm sorry to hear," Loki said in a playful tone that clearly revealed what a blatant lie it was.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to make it up to me for that one."

Loki raised an eyebrow as he removed his coat, folded it neatly and placed it on a chair.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I think I've found out what else I want you to do instead."

Tony stepped closer to Loki who was too busy unbuckling all the straps to bother to look at him.

"Oh please do tell, the suspense is killing me."

Tony reached up and stroked his finger along Loki's cheek, surprisingly gentle and that made Loki look up at him in confusion. He'd expected Tony to throw him onto the bed and ravish him, to fuck him harder than ever before, not to be like... _this_.

"I want you to be a shy little virgin. Blushing and stuttering as I tell you all of the dirty things I'm going to do to you. Crying out in wonder as you experience just how good it feels to be fucked. Beg me to do it harder."

Loki frowned, momentarily feeling insulted over being asked to behave like an overprotected maiden and he was almost tempted to do his best Peter Parker-impression instead just to rile Tony up, but bit his tongue at the last second.

On second thought, he could have fun with this. He could drive Tony insane with lust and get what he wanted in the end after all.

He blinked his large green eyes as a soft blush settled over his cheeks.

"W-what do you intend to do to me, sir?" he asked as he shyly looked away, making Tony start to pant hard.

"I'm going to give you the time of your life, baby," Tony growled and attacked his mouth with his own in a vicious kiss.

In the end, Tony Stark was a man of his word and Loki was roughed up, bruised and thoroughly satisfied in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I can write fun & lighthearted stuff too instead of only doom & gloom! :D (sometimes. :p)  
> And I just couldn't help myself with including Wade, I'm such a sucker for Spideypool.
> 
> The best thing with oneshots is that I feel so accomplished with finally having finished something!!! Yay!!!  
> I like this setting so maybe one day I'll write some more, make them more into a Smartass Family. :)


End file.
